


Some episodes between Kyle and Willson at Dartmouth

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Kyle Hendricks is one of Dartmouths top Economics professors and Willson Contreras just happens to be in his class.





	1. Professor Hendricks

Willson saw him enter the classroom and immediately knew he was in love. Kyle Hendricks one of Dartmouths most renowned professors in the whole Economics Department was there, wearing a knitted navy blue  round collar sweater, brown khakis, and blue bostonians. He had that famous nonchalant face of his and that perfectly done hair. Willson thought how Professor Kendricks was so cute and handsome at the same time, he had this stoic air to him, he also looked really young to be one of the top academic personal in Dartmouth, no older than 28 and he already had a PhD. But there was something else, Willson could see something in those beautiful brown eyes, a warmth to them that wasn't really noticeable at first sight but that was there waiting to burn for the right person.

 

The class went into full swing, it was all about advanced economics. Willson eager to impress the professor tried to participate as much as he could. He wanted to impress Kyle, beautiful Kyle, not as a show off or prove to his classmates how much he knew, but so the professor would notice him, he didn't want to be just one more alumn in professor Kyle's clases. He could tell Kyle was really passionate about what he taught even when he sported his pokerface during the whole lesson, Willson could see the gleam in professor Hendrick's eyes anytime anyone inclunding Willson himself said something rather clever and correct.

 

Willson was the last one to leave the classroom, he pretended he was getting some papers into his backpack while the rest of his classmates were flooding towards the exit. Professor Hendricks was getting his stuff into his brown leather Messenger bag, when he suddenly dropped a pen that looked rather expensive without noticing. Willson who was passing by the desk ready to leave, saw this and immediately picked it up and gave it back to his professor.

Thanks- Kyle's tone was as neutral as ever, he extended his hand towards Willson

You're Welcome- Willson completed the handshake while staring directly into Kyle's eyes, nothing

Willson right?-seemed professor Hendricks had remembered his name

That's right- Kyle could see Willson's smile

Well thanks again- Kyle ended the handshake and continued getting his papers into his bag

 

Even when Willson was kind of disappointed that was their whole interaction, he was happy professor Hendricks had remember his name. And he  couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day.

 

 


	2. Brief Encounter at the Proffessor's Lounge

Willson was walking down the aisle talking to one of his classmates when he suddenly felt observed from behind, but when he turned around to see if there was anyone looking at him the hallway was empty.

What's wrong, you  all right?-his classmate told him, surprised and annoyed by Willson's lack of attention to their conversation

Yeah, I just fell I was being watched, must have been my imagination- said Willson still unsure it had just been his imagination

 

They had different proffessors for the next subject so they split. Willson was rather restless during class, mostly cause he was the most advanced student in the class and he got things really quickly, and also he couldn't get two things out of his mind one was that time he picked up Proffessor Kyle's pen and how for the last week's Proffesor Kyle had been distant to him. Is not that he is the most expressive man  in the world but whenever he and his friends ran into him in the hallway they would say good morning Proffessor Hendricks, to which he would answer back with a good morning . But whenever Willson was alone in the hallways and Proffessor Hendricks saw him from afar he would immediately turn around or pretend that he forgot something so he would not have to run into him. Willson was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even noticed that his proffessor had interrupted the class and was calling his name.

 

Mr. Contreras since I've been calling your name  and you seem more interested in whatever is that you're thinking of. Please leave the classroom so we can continue class and you can meet me later at the Proffessor's Lounge- said the international markets law Proffesor opening the door so Willson could leave immediately.

Willson was clearly upset by what had just happened. It was half an hour before the lesson would end, but he thought he might as well go to the Proffessor's lounge at once. One of the Literature proffessors was leaving the lounge when Willson arrived and she left the door open. Willson helped himself in. The lounge was rather elegant it was big room with wooden panelled walls three Brown leather couches, an expresso machine, a nice vintage fridge. Various sets of elegant and small dining tables. There was no one inside except for Willson, so he immediately layed down in one of the couches, the one which  back faced the door. Willson got so comfy resting his head against the armrest he started falling asleep.

Willson, Willson...Willson- he could hear, and when he finally opened his eyes he saw Proffessor Hendricks seating in the couch right to his left.

It's all right you were asleep for just a few minutes, but I though I should wake you up before anyone else came and saw you- Kyle's tone was reassuring trying to calm Willson, since he looked visibly embarassed and worried he might have done something wrong.

Thanks Proffesor Hendricks- Willson said really grateful and also noticing Kyle's subtle but undeniable smile

It's okay Willson, what are you doing here anyway- Kyle was actually curious to know since students weren't allowed to the Proffessor's lounged unless they were summoned by a docent

I actually have to meet Proffessor Baker here, but I was a bit early and since the door was opened I decided to let myself in. Am I in trouble Proffessor Hendricks?

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle at Willson's question and his still worrysome expression

No you're not Willson, and whenever you find yourself alone with me you can call me Kyle, everybody calls me Proffessor Hendricks, is nice to listen to people calling me by my name every once in a while. But if anyone asks, you tell them that Proffessor Hendricks let you into the Proffessor's lounge, okay- Willson immediately smiled after listening what Kyle had told him

So about that essay, Kyle- Willson still fetl weird but mostly excited for calling then man he had fallen in love by his name

I know you'll excel in it, you're one of my most brilliant students, but you already knew that. Must have been what angered proffessor Baker, he can't deal with Smart students who get easily bored. Kyle noticed Willson's gobsmacked expression. How did I know? Well you tend to drift away in my class too, but it's okay I know you're learning and that's whats important.

Thanks, Prof... I mean Kyle- and they both smiled.

Well I gotta leave Willson, I trust you'll be one of the top two essays I get two read. Kyle got up from his seat

Oh and btw Willson... said Kyle while putting his palm on Willson's shoulder and before he could finish the sentence, proffessor Baker entered the lounge

Oh there you are mr. Contreras. Proffessor Hendricks, I hope Mr. Contreras didn't disturb you- said Mr. Baker

No, not at all, on the contrary- said Kyle with a smile knowing he was lying, Willson disturbed him in ways that no one ever had, he made his heart race like crazy, he could make him feel nervous, he could make him smile just by being in the same room, yup Willson was a disturbance a beautiful and brilliant disturbance.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Coffee afternoon

What was Willson doing there? he was sure he had overheard that the beautiful venezuelan man lived on the other side of the city, not that he spied on Willson or anything but he had overheard while walking down the halls at dartmouth. He could see Willson drinking from his Coffee mug, damn his lips looked delicious, Kyle was already lusting after his pupil, and that was just by watching him drinking Coffee, he even unconsciously began biting his lip in arousal. He decided he wasn't going to enter the coffee Shop even though it was his favorite coffeshop and the coffee was top notch, he would settle for some starbucks, he was not gonna get into trouble by pinning for his student.

Hey profesor Hend... I mean Kyle-he immediately recognized the voice of Willson who was now at the entrance of the coffee shop waving at him. Great, now not only would Kyle have to have coffee with the only student he ever had a crush on, but he was sure he looked like a total freak staring absentmindedly through the window.

Hey Willson-Kyle sounded nonchalant but inside he was a nervewreck.

I thought it was you, I recognized you through the window-Willson didn't seem to think of Kyle as freak, he actually just sounded happy to have encountered his profesor outside the confines of the university.

Well, it is me-great social skills Kyle thought to himself, noticing how Willson was walking towards him

Before Kyle could even react he was being hugged by Willson.-come on, you must be freezing Kyle, let me buy you a cup of coffee-

Kyle stood still admiring the nerve and bubbly personality of his student, and relishing the hug that had just ended. 

Oh I'm sorry did it bother you that I hugged you. I mean we're not at the uni, and it was only a friendly hug you know, like a bro hug, is it ok-Kyle could tell Willson was nervous, but he didn't blame him. Kyle was well aware what everyone at dartmouth thought of him, the icy king, the man with no feelings and a perpetually serious expression.

It's okay Willson, you can hug me when we're not at school-Kyle said, thinking about all the things that he would let Willson do to him

Okay I'll take note of it, now about that cup of coffee-Willson was already holding the door open for Kyle to come inside and have some coffee with him.. It's not that Kyle would've said no at this point, but the kid sure was confident, he hadn't even said yes to that coffee.

As they walked into the Coffee Shop their hands brushed, and Willson could've sworn he saw the hint of a smile appearing on Kyle's face for a brief moment. He also recalled Kyle's cheeks being red when first greeting him was he embarassed for something, or maybe it was just that white people's cheeks tend to turn red whenever it's too hot or too cold like that particular day.

Willson thought of how fitting it was that Kyle drank Black Coffee, no sugar, no Milk, just plain Black Coffee. Sure it wasn't for everybody, and it could seem bitter to the unknowledgable, but it could warm you up, and had a kick to it that sweeter beverages didn't. Just like Kyle him self he was serious and could scare people away, but Willson felt warmth around him, and he knew there was more to Kyle than lead the eye. 

You know why I love this coffee shop so much?-Kyle said as he took a sip out of his coffee mug. And he looked so sexy, Willson thought. Kyle was now out of his coat wearing one of his perfectly fitting sweaters and much to Willson's amusement and joy, Kyle had been smiling ever since they sat to have their coffee. Smiling suited Kyle, he looked lovely, and Willson knew his smile was sincere, since he was sure he used it scarcely and just with people Kyle thought deserving of it. Which made Willson's heart warm. 

The coffee maybe? I don't know-Wilson said shrugging and Kyle could've just kissed him in that ver moment, because of how beautiful he looked, but instead he just chuckled at his student's sincerity. 

It actually was the first coffee shop to have ever existed in New Hampshire, and the facade still has some details of the original building. Of course the fact that they brew such excellent coffee does help-Kyle threw out this piece of history trivial as if it was the most casual fact ever.and Willson loved that about Kyle, Kyle was modest, he knew he was intelligent but didn't brag about it, he was humble and shared his knowledge. 

Woah, didn't know that. You know a hell lot of things, Kyle-Willson said fondly and Kyle's smile somehow widened

There are some things I don't know much about, for example social interactions.-Kyle chuckled self depreciating himself

Of course Willson knew how student's and proffesors regarded Kyle, the silent and socially awkward profesor. The one that inspired respect maybe even fear but was often seen having lunch or coffee by himself. Willson had always thought Kyle didn't care about this, after all he always seemed so composed, but in the end we all crave for company and affection, and Kyle was no exception.

I think your social skills are just fine Kyle-Willson said his voice full of honesty

You do? - Kyle was surprised and elated by Willson's reply

Yeah, people are just jealous cause you're so smart and you don't phone it. -Willson said and with that Kyle's smile came back.

Thanks Willy, I mean... Willson-Kyle was blushing now

It's ok you can call me Willy, mi family calls me that-you can call me any thing you want for all I care, Willson thought

So Wills...I mean Willy, do you really mean what you said. - Kyle was sure Willson was just trying to make him feel good with himself. He was well aware of how much his student admired him.

Let me put it this way Kyle, you're one of the coolest people if not the coolest person in Dartmouth. - Kyle knew Willson had lots of friends but he also knew Willson wasn't the type to lie. So he believed him. Even if he couldn't fathom how Willson could think someone like himself as the coolest guy.

They talked for what it seemed like just a few minutes though it was actually hours. Willson talked about his family back in Venezuela and Kyle talked about how he loved economics but mostly how passionate he was about teaching. Two cups of coffee each later it was time to go home. 

This was fun-Willson was saying as he felt Kyle's warm embrace as they hugged goodbye

It definitely was-Kyle said still hugging Willson with his eyes closed

Well... I guess I'll see you in class-Willson said hesitantly after the hug ended and just as he was truning around to start walking he heard Kyle

Willy, I'd like to do this again... Having coffee with you, perhaps, next weekend. If you want to-Kyle knew he was risking a lot by asking Willy out for Coffee even if it was just as friends, since it could be easily misread, moreso with Willson having such high notes. But he couldn't resist, he honestly didn't remember the last time he felt so happy. 

I'd love that Kyle-Willson replied with a huge smile

Next saturday 6pm-Kyle replied throwing away all fear and doubt, he wanted to see and know more of willy.

 

 


End file.
